7 Minutes In a closet
by Invader-Timetraveler12
Summary: Well, I'm currently writing three longer stories, so I decided to publish something to get my name out there, along with test the waters. So, what happens if Zim, Gaz, and Tak are shoved into a closet with everyone looking? ZAGRATR  Zim and Gaz and Tak


**A/N: Well, I'm taking a short break from my other fics for now... 10K words each still, since I got school. The IZ one should be ready soon, so I'm just doing a short one-shot... ZAGR and ZATR (I like thinking of it as ZAGATR) of course. For kicks... HAHAHAHA! **

**Now...**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

It was a wretched Earth game, in Zim's eyes. Apparently, two people had to spin a bottle and they'd get stuffed into one of those uncomfortable uniform... thingies. Dib, Tak, Zim _(ZIM!), _Gaz, Gir, Mimi, and even the tallests had shown up. Now they sat in a circle in the middle of the city's own _"Big house of 7 Minutes in Heaven"_... Though no one understood why the city paid for the building (Other than admission cost 20 dollars, 10 Irk monies) in the first place.

"So... Let's get started." Dib announced happily. He had... planned, for the bottle to land on Tak on his turn.

"I'm doing this to study you monkeys." Zim muttered, taking a spot between Gaz and Tak

"We're here because we remember playing this in the academy!" Purple shouted louder-than-necessary in his high pitched voice

"Yes, yes, Purp and I have played this before. _Snicker_, I remember seeing him necking with some student (Tenn) in that closet." Red added

"Can we just get started? I want to play videogames now." Gaz muttered, shooting daggers at Dib for the idea of playing the game

"Alright!" Dib shouted, putting a bottle in the middle of the circle before sitting down.

Just as someone was going to spin the bottle, a whole host of smoke machines activated, clouding the room

"AHA! I knew smoke was better!" Purple screamed before a laser hit him in the eye, "OUCH!"

"_I am the chooser. I will be choosing your partner using this high-impact laser. Then you will proceed to the closet." _A mechanical voice announced

"AW COME ON! I RIGGED THE BOTTLE SO I COULD GO WITH TAK!" Dib screamed, clawing randomly at the smoke

"Rigged? For me? You pervert!" Tak screamed, using her PAK laser (The spider leg laser thing) to blast Dib

"_SILENCE! I torture- choose you!" _The chooser announced as two machines descended from the ceiling, not that anyone could see

Before anyone could notice, two lasers fired from the machines, hitting both Zim and Tak, while a third machine hit Gaz.

"_This will be the opening round, three players for torture- I mean, experimental game modes. Players Zim, Gazlene, and Tak shall all enter the closet" _The chooser announced... The last part _did _break the mood however

"WHAT? MY SISTER AND THE LOVE OF MY CURRENT _(Zim: Insignificant...) _LIFE? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Dib screamed, grabbing his head and tearing out a nice fistful of hair

"Aww, bigheaded boy is sad. Don't worry, my piggy will help youz!" GIR announced in front of Dib, waving around a rubber pig

"Wait! Has the game-"

"_Contestants in closet, camera, lock, and timer active." _The chooser announced as the smoke cleared and a round TV displayed the inside of the closet, a timer counting down in the top-right corner

"So... Is this your first time playing, worm-baby and annoying sidekick?" Zim asked, pissing both Tak and Gaz off

"We haven't played before." The two silently agreed not to wring Zim's neck just yet

"Good! ZIM SHALL CONQUER ALL AT THIS GAME!" Zim screamed, and surprisingly, no one cared.

_6:00_

"This is so boring..." Tak muttered

"As am I, Tak..." Zim replied, sighing

"We can talk, can't we?" Gaz suggested, wishing she could play her games

"Sure. Why don't we tell our life stories up until now, Tak? Gaz has been... Touchy about that subject before" Zim asked (**A/N: Actually, I can't come up with a realistic Gaz life story. Anyone care to help out?) **

"Both you and I know our pasts are connected Zim..." Tak said uncomfortably

"Whatever! ZIM FEELS LIKE GLOATING!" Zim screamed before Tak sighed and agreed.

_50 Years earlier, Devastis_

"_Zim! You made it on time, for once!" Tak cried, embracing Zim. The two were civilians at the time, meaning no emotional suppressants. _

"_I'd do anything for one I love." Zim said happily, giving Tak a chaste kiss_

"_Sure you would. Come on, Invasion-Phobia is about to start!" Tak cried, pulling Zim into a crowded theatre..._

"Wait, why can we see all of this?" Dib asked, looking at the screen.

"_The two aliens happily donated a PAK studier" _The chooser explained

"Oh..." Dib muttered, jealous

"_That was a good movie, for once!" Zim announced_

"_Are you just saying that because we were together?" Tak asked playfully_

"_You guess right every time, my love..." Zim replied, kissing Tak again_

"I feel like barfing..." Dib muttered

"Hey! YOU CAN'T JUST TURN INTO AN IRKEN! GREEN SKIN IS OURS!" Purple screamed

_Later that night, Tak and Zim's apartment._

"_What a wonderful day!" Tak exclaimed, raising her arms_

"_That it was, my love." Zim replied, taking advantage of Tak's openness, tickling her sides_

"_H-hey! Stop it! That tickles Zim!" Tak screamed, laughing at the same time_

"_Exactly!" Zim screamed, tickling Tak with renewed force_

"_Zim! Stop! I haven't laughed this much in years!" Tak screamed, trying to fight back, before Zim stroked one of her antenna. She was still, in bliss_

"_I see I've found your weakness..." Zim mumbled in a playful dark voice_

"_Zim..." Tak cooed, pulling Zim close, "I love you..." _

_Just before things could become... PG-13 rated, a sudden clap of thunder snapped the two out of their thoughts. They both shivered and got into their bed, ignoring the raging hormones flowing through them. They cuddled together in their bed, before falling asleep... _**(A/N: This was supposed to be a ZATR snippet...)**

"That was such a long time ago Zim..." Tak softly said, leaning towards Zim before kissing him softly, a soft chaste kiss.

_4:00_

Gaz looked on at the two, a sudden rage at Tak bubbling within her. She couldn't explain the reason it existed, she just glowered at Tak. Maybe it was the fact they were absolutely ignoring her... But a more logical side of her kept cooing that she was angry at seeing Zim lip locked with her brother's... female dog, as much as she knew.

"_Stop it..."_ Gaz growled before ripping Tak away from Zim, to everyone's surprise, "You _tried _killing him, and you clearly had your chance with him. He's going to be choosing his own- DAMNIT!" Gaz screamed, seeing as Zim and Tak just went right along and started kissing again

"That's... intriguing..." Red muttered

_1:00_

"ZIM! Get off of her!" Gaz screamed, pulling Tak off of Zim, again, before watching again as they began again

"THAT'S _IT_!" Gaz screamed before ripping Tak off of Zim and just as she was about to kiss him...

"_ZERO! TIME UP!" _The chooser announced as the doors to the closet flew open, Gaz in an awkward position on Zim, about to kiss him; with a blush ever-present. She had grabbed his chest and pulled Zim close, beneath her. **(A/N: just for the record, I see the Manifest Doom version Gaz on top of Zim, just saying) **

As the three stumbled out, a SWAT team broke through the glass. Engineers quickly beamed the Tallests aboard the Massive, while Zim and Tak threw on their disguises.

"Halt! This establishment is being closed for roughness in the closet! Please proceed to the exits." The SWAT leader announced

"That's it for 20 bucks? WHAT A RIP!" Everyone screamed before SWAT members dragged everyone away.

Outside, Gaz turned to Zim, "I'm sorry Zim... I don't know what got into me (A natural aphrodisiac released into the closet actually, just enhanced her already budding interest in Zim). Could I have another chance?"

"Sure thing! ZIM shall not be fazed by your... outbreak!" Zim announced, stepping beside Gaz and confidently putting an arm around her, pulling her close, making her blush oh-so-slightly.

Things seemed to be looking up... Until everyone saw Iggins walk by... with the GS3

**A/N: Well that ends my short storyish thing. Well, I hope you liked it. This may become chapter(IFIED) if people want it to be. Other than that, see you all later!**


End file.
